Today, numerous motor vehicles have electronic stability programs, which increase driving safety by actively intervening in the vehicle motion. In this context, braking actions at the individual wheels are normally used to control the yawing motion of the vehicle in a stabilizing manner in the extreme range of driving dynamics, and thus, to keep the vehicle controllable for the driver. In so doing, the braking actions are set such that they are as unnoticeable as possible and result in only a slight reduction in speed.
Published German patent application document DE 36 25 392 A1 describes a closed-loop control system for preventing skidding movements of a motor vehicle, in which skidding movements are automatically correctible without the necessity of steering movements. This is achieved by selective deceleration and/or accelerations and/or a correction of the wheel angle of individual wheels.